Rain of Blood
by Punk Knut
Summary: Blaise loves Pansy, and his sister. But Pansy is to marry Draco. And now Blaise has killed his father and he is on the run from the Dark Lord and the Ministry. Can he count on Pansy? And is Dumbledore going to help him?


Rain of Blood: Chapter One

Summary: Blaise loves Pansy, and his sister, Adelaide. But Pansy is to marry Draco. And now Blaise has killed his father and he is on the run from the Dark Lord and the Ministry. Can he count on Pansy? And is Dumbledore going to help him?

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, except Adelaide. All the characters, places, etc, belong to J.K. Rowling. I am merely a follower.

Chapter One: Problems arise

--

* * *

It wasn't as hard as it sounds. Watching him die. Watching the blood flow onto the ground away from his body. I almost enjoyed it; almost.

I hated my father, but I could never wish anyone to death. That's my killing him was a final option, not what I had originally planned.

If he'd just listened to me, if he would have just heard what I had said. If only he had let me be myself, instead of trying to make he like him, like Draco, Like the Dark Lord. I didn't want that, not at all.

Just because you're Slytherin doesn't mean you belong with Slytherin's. I didn't want to be one. I wanted to be anything but. But everyone took me to be just like my father, to be JUST LIKE HIM!

But I couldn't stand it, and he had to die, it was the only way.

I couldn't follow those steps, they were too big for me. I didn't want to die, and I had to put an end to it. An end to the voice in my head.

And so now it is over, and there is one more thing I must do. One more task I am required to fulfil.

I promised her I'd come back for her, and that's what I'm going to do. She deserves freedom, more than I.

Pansy, I'm coming for you.

Waiting, waiting, waiting! I couldn't move from where I was. I couldn't apparate, they would notice it at the Ministry. I was now a fugitive, and I had to get away. I had to get her away before something worse happened.

The paper had been released just today, just after I had been making my break away from the house – I had slept next to my father's body, until the morning when my mother had woken and found us both.

I can still hear her screams as she knelt over my father's body, her hands dripping with his blood. And the way she had looked at me, like I had become worse than him. As if everything he had done to the both of us didn't matter anymore because he was dead and I had killed him, me, her precious son.

So now, I was waiting in the bush, with the _Daily Prophet _in my hands, looking at the front page. There were pictures of me and my father all over it. And at the bottom a picture of the whole family. Mother, Father, myself and… Adelaide – my little sister.

It was now, as I looked up at the house, that I knew what I had done to Adelaide. I had left her alone, with only my careless mother to look after her.

But I couldn't go back, I loved her, but I needed to get Pansy. Maybe one day I would come back, maybe.

Maybe she'd understand why, I can only hope.

* * *

He had left me, all alone. But I knew he didn't see it that way. I had known what he was to do, I knew what he was planning. I knew he didn't want to be like father, but still I let him do it. Still.  
I couldn't stay here alone with Mother, she could drive me insane with her useless crying and wasted words. She didn't love Father, she didn't love me, and she definitely no longer loved Blaise as she used to.

What kind of a family were we? How could we even exist? Why did I exist? To be married off to some rich Slytherin. I didn't want that. I wanted to marry for love, and I wanted love like you could only come across every few lifetimes. I wanted true love.

Blaise believed I would find it, he said he truly loved me, but it wasn't the same. I couldn't stay with this loveless woman, I just couldn't.

I had to leave, like Blaise had. But how? I was only eleven, where would I go, where could I go?

I had to find Blaise, and I think I know where.

Now, I have a letter to write:

_Dear Pansy,_

_I know you've heard about Blaise. I think I know where he might be headed. I don't want you both to leave me._

_I'm coming, tell Blaise I don't hate him. Tell him to wait. I am coming._

_Please trust me, please._

_Yours,_

_Adelaide Zambini.

* * *

_

A gasp rose in my throat as a clutched the letter I had just received. It was from Adelaide.

How could she come? What of her mother? And of Blaise? Could he be coming here?

I had to get ready, I had to be prepared. If they were after him, then they would think first of me. I had to get out of here.

How could they both do this to me? Did this mean love? Did this mean Blaise was ready?

I'm not exactly sure if that's what I want, is it?

I mean, I like Blaise, I might even love him. And I care greatly for Adelaide. But I'm to marry Draco. I'm engaged.

Can I run? Can I?

Thisis too much…


End file.
